icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guydudeasian
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Talk:Creddie/@comment-Guydudeasian-20101120194519''' page. Before further editing, please read our [[ICarly Wiki Community Policy|policies]]. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Katydidit|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Katydidit|Katydidit]] ([[User_talk:Katydidit|Talk]]) 19:46, November 20, 2010 Re: User blocking people That's not a breach, his user rights management page identifies Sulfur as a member of the VSTF; I asked them to take care of Alica's hater. [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] 17:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog O.O ASIAN! YOUR BACK! FINALLY, I WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND MISSING YOU AT THE SAME TIME. Why Were You Going To Go On Hiatus? Is It Because Of The Thing? O.O [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Not Our Deal~☯]] 01:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Elaboration Fine... And Yeah LOL. They Still Talk About Asiangee. Since Preasonable Has Blown Over *Rasperries* Nah, Trixie Wont Admit She Misses You. But We All Know She Does XD. She Wants To Leave Here For A While So Her Grades Dont Drop. She Even Tried KBing Her Self (Fail) But She Cant Seem To Leave. I tried TO Leave But... *FACEDESKS* I Have No Will Power. GOOD, I WILL KNOW FIRST. WAAAAH~ I ACTUALLY MISS YOUR SMIRKS. *Ankle Shakes* [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|*Pokes* ☞]] 19:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, SeddieCherry Is Planning On Making A PurpleStripedFudgeParole239/GuyDudeAsian. THATS JUST, NO. YOUR 15. IM 11. ILLLEGAL [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|*Pokes* ☞]] 19:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) -_- Yeah, Yeah I Make It More Hilarious XD. Oh, They Talk About Asiangee Everyday. Yesterday Alica Started To Spam Asiangee, So Another Spam Rampage {^_^} LOL, Apparently Preasonable Is Over-Rated. ALL Userships Are Over-Rated, Since They're A Ship. I Seriously Don't Get How Im In A User-Ship With You. I'd Delete The Page, But Then I Would Just Get Yelled At. I Dont't Get How Your Not Going Crazy With No Chat. You Probably Actually Have Will Power Unlike *CoughTrixieAndMeCough*. I Have Symptoms Of Chat Withdrawal O_O I Get Moodier And Actually Do Work. Crazy, Right? LOL, And Holy Chiz Has '''''SO MANY '''''Typos, It's Not Even Funny. Oh Wait, Yes It Is XD And When Ace Saw That You Have Crush - David Archuleta On Your Top 10 Current Songs, She Laughed To Death. XD She Said It Was A Girly Song, And Your User Name Explixitly Says ''GuyDude''Asian. Eh, Prince Finally Revealed He's Slappy. It Was Obvious IMO, Since I Was The Only One That Accused Him Of Being Slappy And Was Correct. And We Also Had Accused Alica Of Being Her Own Hater.(By We, I Mean 1-6 People) And Since We Accused Her, The Supposed 'Hater' Hasnt Come Back. Oh Well, LOL [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|*Pokes* ☞]] 20:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Maybe it's guilty pleasure. I halfly did the blog to get music suggestions. So... Out Of Your Whole List, I Knew 5/10. I like The Reason, and I knew you got Say stuck in your head from tiny chat. *FaceDesks* Tash.... He converted me from mainstream to his music. Though I do like your music tastes though ^_^ Apparently, I'm TenCents' best friend on the wiki o_o. Whenever he comes on, my greeting for him in public chat is: KENJIRO! ^_^. In PM, It's Hi! :D *Poke* ^_^. Then he replies: ow. It's come to my attention I've become very well-known on this wiki. O.O It scares me how well-known I am on this wiki, since I've only been here for 5 months. I would've join earlier, but it wasn't working XD. Trixie says Preasonable got me more popular, and it was all a publicity stunt LOL. TBH, I wouldn't care. I think everyone on chat gets more well-known. `~{=^_^=}~` *FACEDESKS* I Still Havent Finished My Summer HW.... Im Gonna Die now. [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|*Pokes* ☞]] 00:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah, I Delete The PuyDudeAsian Page. That Page Was Such A Fail LMAO. The Name Is Suckish, And They Didnt Spell Asian Right. And Nice Comments, xD [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|*Pokes* ☞]] 01:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you which you are Guydudeasian (GDA)......Happy Birthday.....toooo........YOU, GDA!!!!!! (throws a confetti) *claps and chants: GDA GDA GDA* LOL, anyways happy b-day.... :) By the way, My birthday was yesterday! SO RANDOM....And...weird.....XD [[User:ICarvicious22|ICarvicious22]], October 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Happy 16th Birthday! And yeah, here's your present o_o Yeah, I put somewhat effort into it. There you go. [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|My hand is a dolphin.]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|YTF!]] 16:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL lmao. Yes, your my friend. I just need to update it and such o__o WHY WERE YOU LOOKING ON MY PROFILE, MAN? [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|SlowlyDrowningInSoup]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Farashi xD]] 22:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe [[iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Subscribe|here]]. Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Re:Login Times Eh, Im on around midnight, 11 AM - 2 PM, Hmm.... around 5 PM too. [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤SlowlyDrowningInSoup❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|☮Farashi☮]] 22:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8